


Skate Like a Lover, Dream with Desire by Caeseria [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 19:23:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8634937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of Skate Like a Lover, Dream with Desire by CaeseriaSummary: Victor explains the theory behind Eros, and Yuuri is more than willing to listen.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Skate Like a Lover, Dream with Desire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8311411) by [Caeseria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caeseria/pseuds/Caeseria). 



**Title** : Skate Like a Lover, Dream with Desire  
 **Author** : Caeseria  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Yuri on Ice  
 **Character** : Yuuri/Victor  
 **Rating** : Explicit  
 **Warnings** : no archive warnings  
 **Summary** : Victor explains the theory behind Eros, and Yuuri is more than willing to listen.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8311411/)  
**Length** 0:41:40  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2016/Skate%20Like%20a%20Lover,%20Dream%20with%20Desire%20by%20Caeseria.mp3)


End file.
